


Something Strangely Powerful

by DisharmonicVoices



Category: Monster Factory - Polygon (Web Series), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fun, Gen, I'll add more tags as the story prgresses, but sometimes thats just how it be, it's mostly just goofin around, proably gonna flashback and tell stories of Lup and Taako's childhood, tbh I'm still not entirely sure what's going to happen, the crossover we've all been waiting for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisharmonicVoices/pseuds/DisharmonicVoices
Summary: There's only one woman in the world powerful enough to have such chaotic twins as Lup and Taako. As I speak her name into the abyss, she rises from the oceans surrounded by thousands of coffee tins and ghost boys; it's The Final Pam.-Mostly goofy stuff, Kravitz meeting Taako and Lup's mom, them telling stories about growing up with such a chaotic entity as their mother, stuff like that. Time to break the multiverse I guess ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Meet the Momster

“Don’t worry, Krav, momma's gonna love you.” Taako spoke in a soft voice as he adjusted Kravitz’s bowtie. “Trust me, if she can love jeans-in-law she can love an incredibly powerful grim reaper.” He smiled and perched on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. 

“I trust you, Taako, I do, I just worry, you know that.” Kravitz looked himself over in the mirror, fussing with the ribbon that tied back his dreadlocks. Taako rolled his eyes just a little and stepped behind Kravitz to fix the bow.

“No need to worry, my man, just be yourself.” 

The two of them exited their bedroom to be met by Barry and Lup in the hallway. Lup was wearing a red dress that was slitted on the sides to expose her legs, shoulder straps, and a v-line cut with a necklace laying across her chest. Barry was wearing black jeans, what he referred to as his “dress jeans”, and a button down shirt with a slightly ruffled collar. Taako was wearing a pallet of purples, deep blues, and white, whereas kravitz was mostly greyscale. They both wore suits, and Taako with a large hat as always. His hat was the same shade of dark purple as the vest he wore, and the accented deep blue ribbon around the hat matched his lined pants. His suit jacket was a purple deeper than his vest and hat, but not nearly close to black, and to add to the flare he wore a light pink ruffled bow. Kravitz on the other hand wore a more traditional look, a suit jacket of black with inner greys and whites and a ringed white collar with a bowtie, the center of which showing off the emblem of the Raven Queen. Both of the twins wore jewelry on their large pointed ears that clinked softly as they made their way down the hallway and to the first floor of the home they all shared. 

Barry spoke up, sensing Kravitz’s worry. “Hey look buddy, they-uh, Taako and Lup’s mom is a great lady, you’re gonna love ‘er, she’s gonna love you, everything’s gonna be fine.” Kravitz managed a smile as he received a pat on the back. 

“So, when do we put the belts on?” Kravitz asked as they reached the bottom of the steps, earning an odd look from Barry. 

“Oh, we don’t.” Lup informed him as she retrieved a few glasses and a bottle of wine from the cabinet.

“Bubeleh, would I have been cooking all day if we were going to go back to ol’ two-sun?” Taako mused as he checked on dinner, some in the oven and the sides warming on the stove top.

“Wait, what do you mean? How can your mother be here?”

Barry just leaned on the door way, arms crossed over his chest. “She’s an enigma.”

Lup chuckled softly as she came up behind her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his large frame. “He’s right. She’s the reason I wanted to study interplanar travel. And I can’t go anywhere without Taako, so naturally he joined the IPRE with me.”

Taako was setting a roast on the table when a knock rattled their front door. Taako slid his oven mitts off and left them on the table, readjusting his jacket tail as he and his sister approached the door. Lup opened the door, and immediately the two of them were pulled into an embrace. 

“My babies! My beautiful boy and girl! I’ve miss you so much!” The voice of a woman who spoke with an accent one couldn’t really place lofted through the air. 

“Oh, momma we missed you too.” Lup sung as she hugged her mother.

“Come inside, momma, there’s someone I need you to meet.” Taako mused back, stepping back into the house, followed by his sister, and then their mother.

Needless to say, neither of the twins really looked a thing like her. A woman with a powerful frame, a roughed up face, and round white framed sunglasses stood in the house. Her short black hair was styled into a pompadour, she wore a red dress that nearly trailed on the ground, and a red feathered cloak over top. She removed her glasses to reveal hazy blue eyes, and she landed immediately on Kravitz.

“Babies, who is strange new man?” She asked, looking at both of her children and watching as Taako walked to his side and took his hand. 

“Momma, this is my boyfriend, Kravitz.” 

Kravitz waved nervously, his gloved hands shaking as the brick house of a woman strolled up to him, looking him up and down. She suddenly embraced him and Taako in a tight, yet loving, hug. Kravitz let out a sigh of relief, though he got the sense the woman could snap him in half if she so desired. 

“It’s wonderful to meet you.” Kravitz smiled as he and Taako were released from her grip. 

“No handshakes!” The woman bellowed as she pushed Kravitz’s hand away. “You are family now! Family hugs!” She embraced him once more in her powerful arms and then released him moments after.

“Momma, you’re just in time, I just pulled dinner out of the oven.” Taako called from the kitchen as he and Barry finished setting the table His mother strolled in, looking at what all had been prepared.

“Oooh, my son is so talented! Momma is so proud of baby boy! What do we wait for? Let us eat!!” 

Everyone gather around the table, the couples sitting next to each other with Taako and Lup’s mother sitting at the head of the table.

“I really am very pleased to meet you, ms-?” Kravitz left his sentence hanging in the air, still unsure of how to address his boyfriend’s mother.

“Oh, no need! You can just call me mom. But, if you must know, my name is Pam.”


	2. Elf Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam recounts the story of how she met Taako and Lup's father.

“Pam.” Kravitz repeated with a nod of his head. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Taako and Lup have told me wonderful stories.”

The woman smiled, reaching over to set both of her hands atop her children’s, one hand over Lup’s and the other over Taako’s hand. “I love my babies very much, even if I can’t always be around them.”

The twins both smiled, and Taako turned his hand over so he could briefly hold his mother’s hand before she pulled them both back. “So, how did you meet my baby boy?”

“Momma,” Taako rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, “I’m like, over 200 hundred years old.”

“Do the years on the Starblaster like, count though? Like even if we didn’t beef it we still got reset.” Lup noted.

“Whatever, that still makes me at least 112.”

“That’s nothing!” Pam exclaimed, items in the room seeming to shake in response to her volume. “You are still babies to momma!”

Kravitz’s eyes narrowed as he looked at her. She didn’t look over 30, for that matter she looked pretty human, too. Which was odd, seeing as both Lup and Taako claimed themselves as very proud elves. In fact, other than the freckles dotting their faces, they didn’t really resemble their mother at all. 

“Now, tell mom how you met!”

Kravitz cleared his throat, shifting awkwardly as he looked again at Taako’s mother’s biceps. Now, Kravitz wasn’t necessarily a small man, but her arms looked bigger than Magnus’s. 

“He was trying to kill me, actually.” Taako spoke before Kravitz could try and preface anything, and he could feel his face turning a deep red.

“Well I-, I mean, there’s uhm, the thing is-” Kravitz was cut off by Pam’s burst of laughter, and when she calmed she began to speak.

“You silly boys, always playing around!”

“Oh, that reminds me, momma, how’s everyone back with you? Yknow, Codsworth and lil’ Bean and them?”

Pam looked over to her daughter as she took a bite and nodded her head. “Everyone very good! Metal husband and I thinking about spawning more babies again.”

“Oh, don’t tire yourself out too much momma.” Taako said, genuine concern laced into his voice.

“Do not worry about your mother, Taako! Am so powerful, it is really like nothing!”

Kravitz turned, mostly speaking to Taako, “you have other siblings? How have I never heard of them?”

Lup answered before Taako could, “oh they live with mom.”

“Yeah, mom’s not from two-sun. Mom is from, uh, momma where’d you say it’s called again?”

“Pam is from Boston.”

“Right, mom lives in a place called Boston.”

Kravitz nodded his head as everyone spoke, trying to remember if he’d ever heard of “Boston” before. 

“Yeah we uh- actually we’ve been trying to develop new uh, additions to the uh, to the reality warp belts so we can go to places like Boston freely.” Barry added, this being the first thing he’d said the whole dinner.

“Yeah, we’ve currently got enough technology that we can warp back to places the Starblaster has been before, like two-sun or Tesseralia but we can’t get to foreign realities yet. The babe and I have been trying to work that out between all the adjusting.” 

“My little girl! Always been so smart! Momma so proud!” Pam gave her daughter a one-armed hug, making the elven woman blush, her hair falling into her face. 

“Moooooom!” She whined. “Not while we’re eating.” 

Her mother laughed again, returning to an upright position. “I just tease, but momma still very proud.”

Lup was smiling, but her cheeks remained flushed red. 

There was a brief moment of silence at the table before Kravitz spoke once again. “So, miss Pam, if I may ask, how did you get to two-sun and to this reality if you’re from Boston?”

“Is simple!” She answered, boisterous as always. “I want to go to new place, I go! I want to go back? I just remember where I went and I go again! Is really not that hard for me.”

Kravitz again just nodded, still not entirely sure how it worked. “Ah, I understand.” He lied.

“Yeah, Momma’s powers are actually sort of the reason Lup wanted to start studying inter-planar stuff, and if Lup is going to be doing cool space travel stuff you know chaboy is gonna follow!” 

“Yes, yes, yes! Both my babies very smart, and so talented! Taako so good at cooking, Lup so good at science, such wonderful babies!”

Both of the twins blushed slightly, but Taako puffed out his chest, flipping his hair over his shoulder. “Well Auntie Lada was a great teacher, and I loved all the recipes you would show me when you came over so I had to start doing my own, natch.”

“We should go see Auntie sometime, actually. It’s been a while and the last time we were in two-sun it was for Greg fucking Grimaldis. 

“I still remember first time there! Such good fun. Is funny story, actually.”

_ Pam rose from her kneeling position and looked around. This place looked pretty normal, despite the fact that two suns were shining in the sky above her. She fluffed her coat and began walking, talking and humming to herself as she moved effortlessly through the trees. She came to a stop as she heard voices coming from somewhere else in the trees. Slowly, a man emerged with an arrow strung back in his shortbow. His face had sharp features, his long pointed ears turned down, and his bronze skin seeming to glimmer in the sunlight.  _

_ “Y-You!” He stammered out, giving a quick glance over his shoulder where Pam could see a gathering of hooded figures. “Give, give me all your gold, now!” Pam, unphased, walked towards him, and with a swift, stiff arm movement knocked the bow and arrow out of his hands. He watched the speed at which his weapons flew into the treeline, disappearing in an instant. He looked back up at the imposing woman, his eyes wide with fear. “Please,” He begged softly, “don’t kill me.” _

_ Pam threw her head back and gave a chesty laugh, then wrapped her arm around the elven man and pulled him up so he was sitting on her shoulders. “I Like you! You bold! We go find party to crash!” _

“And that is how I met your father!” Pam said, both of her children and Barry nodding, as they’d all heard the story before. 

Kravitz was smiling, his hand over Taako’s. “That is quite the story.” He stated.

“Oh, there are many more stories to tell!” Pam said with a grin, giving the camera a wink.

“Momma? Who are you winking at?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are probably going to be pretty similar to this one, with either Pam or the twins telling stories from their childhood. Expect a lot of headcanons and goofs!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a short chapter but I just really wanted to get this started. I really hope you guys like it, I'll be posting updates (and mostly shitposts) on my blog wormy-business. If you guys like it please, please, PLEASE leave kudos and let me know so I continue writing. Cause like, the thing is, if I don't think people are into it I probably won't update very soon cause I'm self conscious, you know how it is.


End file.
